howtorockfandomcom-20200223-history
Kevin Reed
Kevin Richard Reed '''is one of the two tritagonists in How to Rock. He may rock the drum solo with the band but he has another love --- food. Constantly hungry and always munching on snacks, it's safe to say that he's got a thing for eating. He's super close with Nelson Baxter and you'll never see the two apart, and if you do, just know that is the weirdest thing ever. Don't be surprised if you see them high fiving each other over lame jokes. They're practically brothers. Kevin is portrayed by Chris O'Neal. Background In "How to Rock a Messy Bet", Kevin (and Nelson) fight the urge to play their new game obsession, Furious Pigeons. In "How to Rock a Guest List", Kevin was whining at training because all the food was plastic. In "How to Rock a Statue", Kevin and Nelson unsuccessfully try to prove they are smarter than hamsters. In "How to Rock an Election", he runs for president and he wins after Kacey drops out in order for him to win the election. Relationship with Others Nelson Baxter '''Status: Best Friends/Bandmate/Practically Brothers They are best friends with tons of inside jokes and hand shakes. And in almost every scene they are in, they are talking to each other. They are also known to be obsessed with Furious Pigeons and love doing crazy things together. (See: Kelson) Kacey Simon Status: Good Friends/Long Time Crush They are shown to be good friends and don't seem to be annoyed with each other. In "How to Rock a Statue", when Kacey smiles at Kevin, Nelson, and Zander, he says he really likes that face and they both look at the floor and smile shyly. In "How to Rock a Love Song", he says he is willing to leave the band for Kacey, and he wishes that Zander's love song is for Stevie, as he likes Kacey. (See: Kavin) Stevie Baskara Good Friends The two seem to care for each other. After Kacey left Gravity 5 in How to Rock Braces and Glasses, Kevin and Stevie were comforting each other in one another's arms. (See: Kevie) Zander Robbins Status: Good Friends Molly Garfunkel Possible Crush and Admirer (Sometimes) They are both in Gravity 5 together and perform with one another. Zander helps Kevin with his presidential campaign and the two are shown to be good friends on several occasions. Songs Season 1 Solos (In Group) Trivia *He is the first character to reveal that he has a sibling. *He is the current Student Body President of Brewster High. *He and Nelson often run into trouble with Molly and The Perfs. *Kevin, just like Nelson, is socially awkward. *He is one of two characters (the other is Kacey) who doesn't play more than one instrument in Gravity 5. *He and Nelson are dumber than hamsters. *He is shown to have a crush on Kacey, as seen in various episodes. For example, in How to Rock a Love Song when Zander was singing his song, at first he and Nelson thought Zander's crush was Stevie so, Kevin said, "It's Stevie. YES!!!" But when they realized that it might be Kacey he said, "It's Kacey!" Then Nelson replied, "So sorry!" Then the boys hugged. Also, Kevin looked like he was crying. *Kevin is the only member of Gravity 5 who has not yet shown any degree of animosity towards The Perfs. *In the How To Rock book series, Kevin is originally the base player. Gallery To view the '''Kevin Reed '''gallery, click here. Quotes "You walk up to people's houses, you demand candy, you get candy" "''We are not little kids...where's my pumpkin? '"We're taking a stand!"''' Category:Main characters Category:Males Category:Teens Category:Characters Category:Gravity 5 Category:Students